Time to Come Together (scene)
This is how time to come together goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. that day, The School bell rings, and the students chatting James (EG): That was fun, Ryan. And everyone looks fabulous. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, James. I did well singing Twilight's part of the song with Twilight. (EG) sees Timothy, Bill and Ben coming Contralto: It's Timothy. You seeing this, Toby? Toby (EG): his throat Don't know what he's smilin' for. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll follow him. Time for me to do some spying.Timothy knocks at the Vice Principle's door Ryan F-Freeman:mind Right. What he is plotting this time. Principle Luna comes out Ryan F-Freeman:mind Vice Principle Luna is happy to see Tim. Timothy: Vice Principle Luna. Something terrible has happened. Ryan F-Freeman:Gasps Mind He's plotting to frame Thomas. I should follow them.Timothy and Vice Principle Luna Tim and Vice Principle Luna look at the destroyed gym décor Timothy: Can you believe it? All this. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Thomas doesn't do all of that, Vice Principle Luna. Timothy: And after Charlie made everything super perfect. Why would Thomas the Tank Engine do such a thing? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas is innocent, Tim. He would never do all of that. Vice Principle Luna: Actually, Ryan. He did. So, Tim, what is your proof? Ryan F-Freeman: So. What's your point? shows her photos Ryan F-Freeman: Let me see those photos. looks at them Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no. No, no, no. This is all wrong. These have got Thomas' photos cut out and glued on to these photos. Vice Principle Luna: Sorry, Ryan. But what Timothy says is true. Ryan F-Freeman: You know that's not true, Vice Principle Luna. Vice Principle Luna: You might be right, Ryan. But I think Timothy is right. Plus, I will have to say Thomas did all of this. Thomas is with her Ryan F-Freeman: You see, Vice Principle Luna. Thomas didn't do all of this. Not even me. Thomas: Ryan. Please. But... I don't understand. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Vice Principle Luna: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I can explain. Vice Principle Luna: You explained long enough, Ryan. Plus, I have to say.. Jenna and Flash Sentry arrives Cody Fairbrother: Not so fast! Flash Sentry: We got proof of Thomas' innocence, Vice Principle Luna. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody! Flash! Jenna! You three came. nods and shows some photos of Thomas cut out Ryan F-Freeman: How did you find those? Jenna: Cody, Flash and I found them in a bin. Cody Fairbrother: Timothy is a liar, Vice Principle Luna. Jenna: Ryan is telling the truth. puts the cut out photos on Timothy's photos and they fit Thomas: They fit! Flash Sentry: You see? Bill and Ben did cut those out so Timothy can frame Thomas. smiles and winks at Timothy Vice Principle Luna: Well. Looks like Ryan is telling the truth. Cody Fairbrother: He sure is, Vice Principle Luna. Vice Principle Luna: Guess this means Thomas is innocent. Timothy: And I would have gotten away with it, if it haven't been for you meddling kids and that smart cyborg! chuckles and holds a sign that says "I told you so!" huffs and storms off Cody Fairbrother: What's got into him, Ryan? shrugs. Outside, Timothy bumps into Mike's evil personality, Mal Timothy: Ow! Who are you? Mal: I'm Mal. You must be Timothy, a former student of Optimus Prime. nods Mal: What's the matter? Timothy: I'm angry because of Optimus' true chosen one called Ryan F-Freeman! looks at Ryan Mal: He's the one trying to foil your plans? nods then Mal had a vision Mal: What in the world!? the vision he saw Timothy going to the portal to Cybertron with Dark Ryan in hot pursuit Mal: Hmm. This could work. arrives when Optimus looks shocked at Timothy and Dark Ryan Optimus Prime: Timothy! Why you got the Matrix and what happened to Thomas? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: He killed Thomas, Prime! gasps Timothy: That's right, Ryan. I'm going to finish what Sunset Shimmer can not. With Bertram and my army, I shall rule Cybertron. Bertram will put the Dark Spark in Primus, your planet's core.Megatron's voice And we both know that the AllSpark cannot thrive in a poisoned well.to kill Optimus Dark Ryan uses his magic to block Timothy's attack saving Optimus Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Not if I have something to say about it! You killed my Train-Prime friend! Now I'll have to stop you!the Matrix and pulls it off his chest Boyfriend killer! Timothy: Give it back!the Matrix from Dark Ryan and puts it back on his chest Ryan bonks Mal on the head and the vision ends Mal: OUCH! Evil Ryan: Sorry about that, Mal. Timothy What's the mater, Tim? Timothy: It's Ryan's fault! He's interfering with my plan! Mal: Ryan? turns Mal's head so he can see Ryan Mal: Oh. Him. Timothy: He and Thomas are running for princes of the Fall Formal. Mal: Well, I know how to fix that. Bertram T. Monkey: How? You possessing Ryan's body and rule Equestria? Mal: Yes. And something even better. Bertram T. Monkey: I don't think I might use the Dark Spark. Next thing you know is Timothy singing Unleash The Magic. turns to Bertram and the song Unleash the Magic starts playing Bertram T. Monkey: You realize that I've always been an outcast~ Timothy: Is not everyone in school who likes to think~ To find a friend just like you~ I've had one or maybe two~ Bertram T. Monkey: But the good ones disappear before you blink~ fingers click Mal and the Cyberlings: Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Timothy: Now you understand I have my reservations~ Oogie Boogie:in Whoa-ho~ Evil Ryan: It's hard to have a desire as great like yours~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh-oh-oh-oh~ SMG3: But if we let Ryan and Thomas win~ Well, I think you made it plain~ Timothy: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer